On The Way
by TMadison
Summary: Will be about 2-3 short chapter. Starts immediately after my other story, Slipping Away and goes with my other recent one shots- A Very Special Delivery, Apple, Stranded, Late...etc
1. Chapter 1

**On the Way- Part One**

Author's Note: This is another short one, probably 2 or 3 shots. This goes with Slipping Away and my other series of one shots that have seemed to all go together. Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

"Will this elevator move any faster? All those millions of dollars and we have the world's slowest elevators in this buidling," said Betty. "Why don't I just give birth right here?"

"Please don't," said Marc.

"Do you think you are that close?" Daniel asked.

"Shouldn't we just call 911?" Marc asked. "We can get an ambulance. I would be faster because…"

"We have time," Betty held her breath and then let out a labored breath. "Uh…" She tightened her eyes. "I just want the elevators to go faster, that's all." She held her breath again.

"Don't forget to breath, Mrs. Meade." Evan chimed in, as he held up the cell phone to his ear.

"Shut up…I've done this before, "Betty snapped, as she exhaled. "I don't think you are an expert on childbirth. When I gave birth to Danielle, you were probably still getting stuffed in lockers in high school."

"Gosh…that was harsh. There is no way that he could fit in a locker." Marc pulled his cell phone out. "Betty, how much time do you think it is going to take before little Marc's arrival?"

"I'm not calling him, Marc….Marc" Betty groaned. "And the baby will be here when he gets here."

The group exited the elevator. Daniel knew that crowd was getting to Betty.

"Gee…I was just wondering how much time I have. I didn't know if we needed to wait for Cliff to get here or if he should meet us at the hospital. I don't think the photos from cell phone will be clear enough for the next issue of MODE," said Marc plainly.

"Photos?" Daniel asked bluntly.

"I need photos of the birth. It would make a great follow up"

"No….." Betty's eyes widened. "The only one allowed in is me and Daniel….and the doctor and nurses….and maybe, Hilda or Daniel's mom."

"Gee…It's sounds like a party," said Marc. "I'll call the doctor and see if we can just fit a few more in the room."

"Why do you have my wife's doctor's phone number?" Daniel asked curiously.

"Oh…we do lunch all the time." Marc said casually. "We were seeing each other right after Danielle was born. I thought you knew that. I brought him to her christening."

"I've already called them. Put the phone away, "said Daniel, as he guided Betty outside, where the town car would be ready to whisk them away to the hospital and also their chance to dump the entourage.

The only problem was the car was not waiting. Daniel looked around and their driver wasn't there. Daniel saw the panicked look on Betty's face.

"Where is the car?" Daniel looked up and down the street.

He turned to Evan, who was looking down at his phone and apparently had gotten a text from the driver. "The driver is ten minutes away. He's stuck in traffic."

"Honey, are you okay?" Daniel ran his hand along her back supportive, determined to make this experience much better than their last one, when Danielle was born when he left Betty standing on the sidewalk on their rush to the hospital. It took several trips to Tiffany's, lots of stuffed bunnies and flowers.

"I'm just peachy, Daniel." She snapped. "I'm ready to run the New York Marathon. Take me to the starting line."

"I'm getting a taxi. We can't wait for the car to get here, "said Daniel. Within a few minutes, Daniel managed to hail a cab. He helped Betty inside and that should have been the end of it.

But it wasn't. Marc slid in and then Evan piled into the backseat of the cab too.

"Mr. Meade, do you think I should cancel your 2:00 appointment? Or do you think we'll be done by then?" Evan slammed the door, as the cab speed off toward the hospital.

"It's 1:00, Evan."

"Good. We should be back by then," Evan pushed his glasses up his nose and focused on his phone.

"Oh…God!" Betty cried. "It's like a freaking clown car."

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	2. Chapter 2

**On The Way- Part 2**

_Author's Note: I won't spoil the ending of this chapter but I will say that I was a little inspired by a real life story of one of our favorite Ugly Betty castmates._

* * *

Betty couldn't believe that this was happening to her. This was by far the ideal situation for someone in her condition, especially now, as she felt things begin to quickly progress. She knew that time was running out as they approached Time Square.

And the reminder that the entire city could see her and Daniel...NAKED!

That was the last thing she wanted to think about right now. She just wanted this cab to speed the heck up...what was taking so long? Didn't they know that there was a lady having a baby here?

Slow elevators…slow town cars….now the slowest damn cab in the entire city was at her disposal.

_Why didn't she just lie down and have the baby here?_

After all, she had the EXPERT right here in her presence…._Evan the Great_…who was obviously googling, _How to Deliver a Baby_, on his phone, because he was so damn perfect at everything and if he mentioned one more time that he graduated at the top of his class. She was going to SCREAM!

She didn't want to spend five more minutes in this cab. She was hot as hell and shoved into the back of this stinky cab that smelled like someone's old smelly gym socks…with THREE…count'em…other bodies stuffed in here like sardines. You could even say there were four….if you wanted to count her enormous belly that could count as its own separate person.

"Are we there yet?" Betty tried to move closer to Daniel because Marc kept elbowing her every time he answered his darn phone or read a text message…which was every five seconds. She was about to take that phone and throw it out the window.

"Do you think we have time to pick up Mandy on the way to the hospital?" Marc stared down at her phone as they moved slowly through traffic. "She is just a few blocks from here."

"Sure why don't we swing by and pick up everyone," Betty said as she tried to catch her breath. She needed to get out of this cab now. "Amanda can sit on my lap..."

"Driver, could you…"

"Don't you dare! I will take your balls and…." Betty snapped but stopped herself. Marc's eyes were about to pop out of their sockets.

Daniel laughed. "I'm glad she's shifted her frustration from me to you."

"Oh…I'm saving up for you, Daniel. You are the one that did this to me," Betty ranted as she rested her hand on her belly. "You couldn't help yourself. You just had to prove that you could get me pregnant, just because Becks and Constance are having triplets."

"Betty, that's not true. You know this baby was a wonderful surprise for both of us."

"Oh...was it?" Betty snapped. "Is that why you had to come to my office every single day and have sex with me...right there. You were just hoping to hit the jackpot."

"Ewww..." Marc commented.

"Oh…don't even try to deny it, Daniel. You just had to prove you were still a big man. What is it some kind of competition? Because if that's the case, honey. You are waaaaaaa…y." She screamed out as another contraction hit her. "Oh….God! DANIEL!"

"Honey…Ahhhhhh! My hand." Daniel screamed out in agony, trying to pull his hand away. Regardless, Betty didn't let go.

Finally, it subsided and she released her grip. "I think you broke my hand, Betty." His head fell backwards as he managed to pull his hand away, clutching it to his body.

"I know first aid…." Evan chimed in.

"Of course, you do." Betty groaned. "Is there anything you can't do?"

"Well, I was the top….," said Evan.

"Stop the cab….I want him out of here. NOW!" She felt another contraction.

"No…keep going. We have to get to the hospital," Daniel muttered through his pain. However, the cab came to a slow stop.

He continued. "I said to keep going…unless you want her to have this baby in the back of your cab."

The driver turned around. "Out of gas…"

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW….To Be continued…**

Author's Note: Yep…my inspiration came from the real life story of Eric's life when the cab ran out of gas on the way to the hospital when his second son was born. (The broken hand….yep, that was just my imagination though….LOL) I kind of love writing lunatic Betty. She's insane…and so much fun.


	3. Chapter 3

**On The Way- Part 3**

_Author's Note: Thank you for all the feedback and comments for these short stories and one-shots. They are fun to write._

* * *

Daniel leaned against the back of the door of the cab, supporting Betty as she leaned back against him. With his injured right hand (and possibly broken hand) clutched to his chest, he gazed down at his newborn son that was wrapped in Betty's arms.

"The paramedics should be here in a minute to take you to the hospital." An officer informed them. Daniel took his eyes away for only a second

"Thank you." Daniel nodded gratefully and then returned his gaze down to the baby that in Daniel's eyes was equally as perfect as Danielle had been.

"He looks like Justin." Betty said.

"Not a bit of Meade in him."

"Oh…I'm sure there is. He's a charmer, just like his father."

"Let's hope not too much." Daniel chuckled.

"Well, he does know how to draw attention that's for sure…after all, only a Meade would attempt to hog the spotlight by arriving in the back of a cab in Time Square," said Betty.

Daniel didn't want to tell her that behind her back and out of her view, the same risqué photos were plastered on a billboard. Of course, that didn't matter now.

"I guess you have a point there. I wasn't on Page Six until I was 15 years old. He's going to be on Page Six….less than 24 hours after he was born. That can't be a good sign," said Daniel.

"Do you think Marc is going to be okay?" Betty asked. "He looked a little freaked out."

"I'm not sure." Daniel remembered Marc's pale face when he told him that he was going to have to help because medical was not going to get there in time and with Daniel's injured hand, there was no way that he would be able assist. "I think he was passed out on the sidewalk right after he handed the baby off to the police officer."

"Was he screaming something about his eyes?" Betty asked.

"No…." Daniel fibbed as he recalled Marc's comments about going blind from being traumatized. Daniel knew that he owed Marc in more ways than one. Repayment was going to go far beyond naming their second born after him. It was probably going to involve paying for his therapist, a long vacation and a big fat raise. It might even involve a promotion to vice president of Meade.

"Oh…I must have been out of it cause I thought I did."

"Nope…honey." Daniel tried to keep a straight face.

"Where's Evan?" Betty asked.

"God knows. He's probably calling all my afternoon appointments telling them that there will be a bit of a delay," said Daniel. "I think he's more efficient that you were."

"I was never that annoying," Betty smiled.

"Oh…you were worse with your system….and all those damn Post-It notes," said Daniel.

"Hey…" She turned her head to look at him.

"Betty, let it go," said Daniel. He knew that one thing he loved about Betty was her work ethic but there was something more important than that he loved about her.

"Daniel…"

"There is one title that no one will ever take away from you and it's more important than being the world's best assistant…and that's the title of the world's best wife and mother. I know what I have Betty…and you amaze me more every day. I'm sorry that you thought that I had forgotten that but I assure you. I know that I'm the luckiest man in the world because I have you in my life."

"Aww…Daniel."

"So…I guess that we are going to have to name this little guy after Marc," said Betty.

"I guess so." Daniel agreed.

"Marcus James Meade." Betty said. "It is then."

**PLEASE REVIEW. – The End**


End file.
